


Cute girls

by tomcollins



Category: Free!
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he did say so himself, Momotarou Mikoshiba was a ladies man. The first year student loved going to mixers with his friends, going to karaoke and most of all, bragging about is swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute girls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot written on my iPod because my laptop is broken ugh
> 
> Will update my major story soon I promise

If he did say so himself, Momotarou Mikoshiba was a ladies man. The first year student loved going to mixers with his friends, going to karaoke and most of all, bragging about is swimming.

"They call me 'The sea of Japan's sea otter'!" He said to a girl with a wink as another girl finished her song.

"Why?" The girl asked with a frown.

Momotarou was taken aback but grinned.

"Because of my backstroke!" He said, rubbing the back of his head. 

A few girls widened their eyes and asked questions, the boys rolled their eyes and laughed.

"I want to see you in a swimsuit!" A girl sighed dreamily.

"Wow me too!" One of Momotarou's friends joked.

Everyone laughed. The original girl grabbed Momotarou's arm.

"You're not planning on joining the swim team are you?" She pouted, looking ahead.

"Well... Nii-chan wants me too... Why not?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

The girl lowers her voice.

"Well I heard that some of the boys... Well... They don't exactly like girls" she giggles softly.

Momotarou frowns but then shakes his head, grinning.

"Well, I wasn't planning too" he laughs.

 

"LET GO OF ME! WHERE ARE WE?" Momotarou struggled in Matsuoka's grasp.  
"Here you go, cute girls!" He said, dropping the younger boy and gesturing around at all the little girls that had gathered at the pool.

"I'VE BEEN TRICKED NII-CHAN!" Momotarou yelled, gripping his hair. 

Rin laughed. Momotarou looked around, eyes focusing on the grey haired individual that he had only just noticed. 

"Yo... Is this grey haired girl on the swim team?" He whispered to the captain.

Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at nitori with an amused look that made Nitori stay quiet.

"Yeah, Nitori is on the team" he smirked.

Momotarou pursed his lips and inspected Nitori.

"A little flat chested but don't worry, that doesn't bother me" he said with a wink. 

Nitori choked, his face heating up and Rin let out a laugh but still didn't say anything.

Momotarou had to admit that this Nitori was cute. She had pretty pale skin, really big blue eyes and a cute beauty spot. The only problem he had was maybe the hair, it was short hair, which did look cute on some girls but it all uneven. Well, he could look past that.

"So when's this race?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Rin looked up at a clock. 

"About half an hour" He sighed. 

With that they walked in, Souske jogging in behind them.

While watching the other races Momotarou sat with Nitori, chatting animatedly about his hobbies. Nitori replied sometimes, he found this boy interesting... Although he thought Nitori was a girl. Momotarou-kun was also very pretty. Nitori had thought his former captain was pretty, but not quite in the same way... There were little ways they were the same like the hair colour and the eyes but there were also ways they were different... Like the way they talked and how Momo-kun (which Nitori had affectionately taken to referring to him as) had long bangs and a smaller nose.

"Nii-chan never told me there was a cute girl on the team" Momotarou laughed, leaning against the wall. 

Nitori almost (almost) corrected him. Instead he lied, playing along. I mean he would find out soon anyway.

"Ah, I only joined this year!" He laughed nervously. 

Momotarou cocked his head. 

"Oh? Ok"

Nitori looked at the time.

"So... Is there anything else I can call you? 'Nitori' you're cuter than that name" Momotarou flirted.

"Ah! Rin-senpai calls me 'Ai'" Nitori replied.

Momotarou grinned.

"Ai-chan! How cute!" 

Nitori didn't like it when people called him that but he didn't say anything. That would blow his cover, ruin this game. Why hadn't Senpai told Momo-kun in the first place?

"Ah, Imma go take a piss" Momotarou stated, poking his tongue out as he stood. 

Nitori had to stop himself offering to go with him. Momotarou plodded off to the toilet. When he had finished he checked the time. Shit! Almost time for his race. He sighed and got changed. 

When he stepped out and looked over to the pool his eyes widened. He saw Nitori's back, his bare back, and freaked. He started running towards him. 

"AI-CHAN! YOU CAN'T JUSY PARADE AROUND WITHOUT A SHIR-" he froze.

Nitori turned around and blinked at Momotarou. No boobs... Furthermore... Sculpted muscles and... His eyes wandered down... Oh...

"Oh..." He said.

"C'mon kid we're waiting on you!" Rin sighed.

Momotarou snapped out of it. He would asked questions later. Now he had to swim.

 

"Ughhhh I can't believe we lost!" Momotarou groaned.

"Senpai I'm sorry! It's my fault for not being good at breaststroke!" Nitori cried at Rin.

Momotarou looked at him, confusion filling his mind again. He walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Yo... Could we talk?" He sighed, pulling Nitori with him without waiting for an answer.

He pulled Nitori around behind the swim club and looked around to make sure there was no one around, rubbing the back of his head yet again. 

"So you're a guy..." He said.

Nitori blushed.

"Yeah I am" he said.

"Why did no one tell me"

"Rin-Senpai thought it was funny" 

Momotarou looked at the boy.

 

"They freaking said the swim team had gays on it..." Momotarou muttered.

"Well... You were flirting with me Momo-kun" Nitori mumbled back.

"I don't want to be seen as one of them too..." He continued.

Nitori stopped him.

"Momo-kun do you not think I'm cute anymore?" He said with a sniff.

Momotarou froze. Did he? Nothing about Nitori had changed... It's just... He's not a cute girl anymore he's....

"Would it make me gay if I did?" He asked.

"Well, would it matter?" Nitori replied, stepping closer.

Momotarou blushed. 

"I... Don't know"

Nitori reached up and pressed his lips to the younger boy's.

If he said so himself, Momotarou Mikoshiba was a ladies man. If you asked anybody else, they would te you it's bullshit. Yeah he flirted a heap with girls and some flirted back, but he never got any further than that. If you told him that his first kiss would be with a boy behind a swimming club he would tell you that's bullshit and laugh at you for even thinking he was gay but here he was, and he was freaking enjoying it.

Nitori pulled away.

"Do you know now?" He asked, face red.

Momotarou didn't know whether he wanted to scream, punch the boy or kiss him again, his face turned redder than Nitori's and he covered his mouth

"You'll have to ask me again tomorrow... After practice"

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry! I still ship rintori! I just had this idea and I thought it'd be cute


End file.
